Blank Space Entertainment
by Gem Jazz
Summary: Alright...Let be honest it is more then just the catergories listed, I have CHarile Bone, Twilight and other stuff in here as well. It is about what caracters would do if they are shoved magically in a blank white space and are left to sort it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** I am in a strange mood. My intention is not to offend and I swear not to do this again and post it… (don't hold me to it) I really have to get out of my system so here we go.

The following section is of characters from popular books shoved into a blank space of whiteness. This means there is no escape from the evils of my mind. Everyone is Out of Character. (mostly) So please have a good laugh and try to think of something amusing of your own because I just love readying stuff like this…just better.

_**Gem**_

Blank Spot

There once of a piece of complete whiteness. This whiteness existed in the neither regions of humanities imagination.

One day because he had nothing better to do Harry Potter (from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling) found himself in this piece of whiteness. He was soon joined by Ron Weasely (also from Harry Potter) Bella Swan (Twilight by Stephanie Meyer) Jasper Cullen (Again Twilight) Rosalie (Because no place is complete without Rosalie from Twilight) Maximum Ride, The Gasman, Nudge, Iggy and Fang (James Patterson Maximum Ride) Charlie Bone (From Charlie Bone) and Bob the magic talking pet rock(The Inside of My Head)

Warning: From everyone's viewpoint so try to keep track and don't worry if you get confused.

Harry blinked stupidly. "What the…where the hell am I?" He looks around franticly.

Suddenly a girl he has never seen before is standing next to him.

"Who…what is this place?" He asks her.

Nudge frowns searching the whiteness around her.

"Is this a dream?" She asks taking in Harry confused. Harry looks at her and shrugs.

"I don't know." They stare at each other suspicious.

"Are you another hybrid from the school?" Nudge asks wearily.

Harry frowns. "What? You mean Hogwarts? No I'm not a mud-blood both my parents were magical."

Nudge stares at him stupidly then frowns.

"Right what are you up to?" She asks suspiciously.  
Harry frowns as well and steps away from her. "I'm not up to anything…" Harry pauses and his head reels. "Is this some dark magic? Was I poisoned or is Volodmort putting images into my head?" He asks her sharply. Nudge stares at him and laughs.

"Volodomort? What kind of name is 'Volodomort'?" She laughs again and Harry stares at her shocked.

Before they can say or do anything else Jasper fades into existence.

His sharp eyes fly around the empty space and the two humans before him. One smells strange of some chemical he can't name. The other appears normal but her emotions are confused and a little scared. The human boy is angry and confused. He blinks but the whiteness doesn't go away.

"Who are you?" He asks sharply His eyes flirt around the scene taking in tiny pixels of shades of white. Not feeling very thirsty he ignores the impulse to smile and lure them closer. Both humans have backed away unknowingly in fear.

"Who am I? Who are you?" Harry asks wishing fervently for his wand and any spell to clear up this situation.

"Jasper…Cullen." He introduced himself and paused as The Gasman was suddenly standing next to Nudge complaining.

"Nudge…Nudge, I am so hungry, I want food…" He broke off suddenly; noticing a supermodel Eraser on one side and a boy on his other.

Nudge looks at him delighted. "Gazzy am I glad to see you! Man I have been so worried. Where are the others?" She asks loosening her wings. Gazzy blinks.

"Uh I swear they were just here…" He looks around frowning. "Where are we Nudge?"

She shrugs I don't know." She looks sharply from Jasper to Harry.

Harry coughs very confused by the appearance of the boy.

Jasper folds his arms and stands waiting patiently. "Anyone care to explain?"

Everyone turns to him. Gazzy on alert glares at him.

"Why don't you explain Eraser scum!" Gazzy shouts. Jasper blinks surprised by the surge of hatred from the small boy.

He stepped quickly to one side when Gazzy suddenly launched himself into the air and attempted to tackle him.

Gazzy gasped when the Eraser moved and hit nothing. He sailed through the air for a few feet and landed with a large thud on a blank white floor.

"Gazz!" Nudge screamed snapping her wings out and flying over to protect him. She turned to glare at Jasper and held herself tense.

Harry's jaw dropped and stared in horror at the girl as she _flew_ to 'Gazzy's' side.

"What spell is that?" He asked in shock and sudden excitement. Imagine playing a Quiddich game with actual wings!

Nudge held herself steady and snapped her head around to him. "Spell? No this is natural." She gave him an evil grin when his jaw opened further.

"Natural? Who can naturally fly?" Jasper asked skeptically.

"Oh like you don't know!" The Gasman shouted getting to his feet.

They all felt a weird pull and Bella and Max dropped from the sky.

Max's instinct kicked in and her wings opened to stop her falling.

Bella screamed from the sudden sensation of falling. "What! Edward! Help!" She screamed as she kept falling. Jasper glanced up and hurried to catch Bella as she fell his eyes took in another winged creature hovering over them. He glanced at the other one and wondered what breed they were.

He caught her and Bella let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Jasper." She muttered as he set her on her feet.

"Don't mention it." He said. She coughed and froze staring at Harry.

"What…"

Nudge interrupted them by yelling "Max!" Bella did a 360 and turned to see a winged girl and boy both standing tensely looking up in excitement.

Max hovers taking the scene below her. Nudge and Gazzy.

She lands cautiously in front of them.

"Alright what the hell is…."

"We don't know." Harry says quickly because he can't bear hearing the question repeated.

"Who are you?" Jasper asks turning on him. They all stare menacingly at Harry. Harry glares at them and rubs his scar.

"Harry Potter." He tells them. "What's to you?"

Nudges jaw drops. "Voldomort! Oh my god! I know…read…" She trails off. Staring wide eyes at Max.

Max frowns. "Alright what's this all about?" She asks the air." Her eyes take in the silent Bella and Jasper.

Bella frowns and shrugs. "Is this more Vultri games?" She asks Jasper glancing at the wings then to the crazy boy who claimed to be Harry Potter.

"I don't know." Jasper replied. Harry backs away from the group sweating,.

"What do you want?" He asks taking in deep breaths. Max stares at him as if he is insane.

"Want? We want to be left alone! So leave us alone." She snaps her arms folded.

Harry gulps confused angry and a little bewildered.

"But I…"

"Where Edward?" Bella asks turning to Jasper. Jasper shrugs.

"I don't even know where I am. Or why 'Harry Potter' is here." He added a little amused.

Gazzy growled. "I want to go! Now let us out you Eraser."

Jasper raised an eyebrow and Bella blinked.

"You said that before, but I feel I should tell you I'm not an eraser." He smiled threateningly which had Max tense and Nudge start to hover. "I'm a vampire."

"A what?" Nudge squeaked her eyes widening. Max snorted.

"Sure there breeding Vampires now are they? Pull the other one."

"He is." Bella said irritated at t his flying girl. "He could rip you apart so be careful."

Max laughed. "Right, bite me."

Jasper pursed his lips. "Sounds like an invitation." Bella gasped.

"Jasper don't you dare!" She steps in front of him. Max glares.

"Just who are you? Hermione Granger?" She asks rolling her eyes. She flickered a sarcastic gaze towards 'Harry Potter' who ignored her.

He muttered as many counter curses as he could think of. Wondering just what Volodomort was up to.

Things got rather tense and for no other reason then because Max has random impulses she launched herself at Jasper determined to get some information.

Jasper seeing her with his clear cut eyes grabbed her in mid flight and pushed her away lightly. Bella screamed and Harry jumped back further.

Jasper suddenly turned and grabbed a pale wrist.

"Get away from her!" Fang said glaring darkly. Jasper let it go when the sudden white space around them filled with music.

"Fang!" Gazzy shouted in warning. Fang froze on the spot and they all turned to see the magical talking pet rock Bob singing 'Everyone was Kung-Fu Fighting' in the far corner of the blank space.

"Hello Everyone! Welcome to the first installment of Blank Space entertainment. Next We have the entrance of Charlie Bone and Rosalie."

They all exchanged glances.

"That sounds promising." Harry ventured at last they all looked at him and Harry gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Reader

Um Yes well I updated becoause it had to be done...This I feel is funnier then the first (That was only just an opening you see) Just though that I would mention that I know its illeagal to promote stuff in the stories but I am not trying to, It's all for fun and that the people shouldn't know about the stuff I talk about but do...you get the idea.

**_Gem_**

* * *

**Going Off Tangent**

"Okay? What the hell…"

"We don't know!" Nearly everyone cried at the same time who had been there a while. Charlie Bone blinked and wondered what painting he had gotten himself into and how does he get out?

"Nobody knows or cares!" Bob the magic talking pet rock said happily.

Charlie blinked again and he started mutely at the rock…

"Did you just read my…my mind?" He asks blankly.

"Sure." Bob replies happily.

"Ahem…so rock thing care to tell us what's going on?" Iggy asks from behind him.

Bob straightens up and turns to see Iggy.

"No no no!" Bob screamed making everyone jump and Nudge fly five feet in the air.

"You come with the next imagining!" He explained. Iggy raised an eyebrow at the voice and suddenly he smiled in wonder.

"What the? I…I can see!" He exclaims in shock.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Well yeah considering its all white around here." He said it gently though, as if he were generally pleased that Iggy could see.

"Ig! That is so awesome!" Nudge said flapping over to him and hugging him.

Chalire froze watching the scene mutely. He jumped when Harry slowly approached him.

He turned quickly to Harry and Harry backed away again.

"Who…" But Bob interrupted Charlie's question.

"No You come later." He tells Iggy. "So shoe!" He says menacingly.

Iggy promptly disappeared and was replaced by a shoe. Nudge found herself hugging a shoe and she stared at the old sneaker blankly.

"Ah Max…I think this might have been one of yours." She says holding it away from her. Max frowns and comes over.

Bob sighs heavily. "I didn't mean that literally. No I want Rosalie."

Jasper and Bella look up at the name and look around them hopefully.

"Where…" Bella began but was cut short by Nudges scream.

Instead she was holding a person sized sneaker who appeared intent on killing her. Max wacked Rosalie from Nudges grasp and Rosalie gasped when she hit Fang's foot.

Fang stared down at the pretty small person and smiled lightly. Max immediately glared and scowled daggers at the miniature person.

"Are you a fairy?" Gazzy asked her from behind Fang. Rosalie stared at him and then because sh didn't like being so small was suddenly bigger and not so disoriented.

"No." She told the small boy darkly. "I'm a vampire."

Fang exchanged looks with Gazzy who shrugged.

Rosalie blinked and couldn't believe she had just said that out loud.

"Sure you are." Fang said skeptically. "And Max here is an angel."

"Thanks." Max said sarcastically.

"No she really is vampire." Bella prompted and both Rosalie and Jasper glared at her, trying to get her to shut up.

"Bite me then." Fang responded smiling.

"Hmm…that's an idea." Rosalie said tossing her head and was immediately disturbed by the fact that there wasn't a reflective surface anywhere.

"Nobody is biting anybody!" Bella said exasperated.

Charlie backed away from the acclaimed vampires and magic flying people unable to comprehend who would paint such a crazy picture.

He found himself next to another boy who seemed reasonably normal and oddly familiar.

"So…what's..."

"I don't know… nobody seems to know." Harry replied quickly. He looked at the people talking and back at Charlie.

"You are?"

"Charlie Bone." Charlie introduced himself.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied shaking his hand.

"Oh, you must get teased a lot." Charlie commented.

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well having the same name as 'Harry Potter' you know the book…" Charlie trailed off at Harry's vacant expression.

"There's a book called Harry Potter?" He asked blankly.

"Yeah it's quite famous." Charlie frowned. "I'm surprised you never heard about it."

Harry shrugged. "Muggle books don't interest me. Sort of have my hands full being angry, accidently heroic and constantly thwarting Voldomort in random and increasingly scarier ways." Harry explained.

Charlie stared at him for a moment then nodded. "Oh you must be _that_ Harry Potter." He said with sudden understanding that someone had painted 'Harry Potter' along with all the others.'

"Yeah, yeah I am. But I'm supposedly modest so less not talk about it to much." Harry replied and then jumped when Bob snapped at them.

"Excuse me would you to shut it! The funnies are over here." He stared at Charlie sternly.

"And stop telling him about his book self see otherwise you might deflate his already underinflated ego and who wants to read JK's next book called 'Harry Potter and the Psychologist Who Doesn't Help his Depression but gets Rich off all his Money?"

"Uh…sorry." Charlie replied and promptly shut up. Harry stared at Bob the talking rock then at Charlie…then for the sake of the story at the other people who shared this blank space with them.

"You are such a drag Bella." Rosalie complained. Jassper sighed his agreement.

Max frowned. "Who are you people?" She asked exchanging looks with the flock members present.

"Who are you would be more appropriate but…"

"Jasper hush." Bella said exasperated. "I'm just really glad Edward isn't here because he would probably bite them just to shut them up. You know I felt really sorry for the guy who played Edward in the movie. He had 11 year old girls coming up to him and asking him to 'bite me'. Kind of disturbing really." Bella finished and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"God the guy who played me looked like he had constipation!"

"He did not!" Rosalie snapped. "He looked pretty good but the girl who played me was awesome I mean how could you get any better then me?" She said modestly…

_(Bob glared at Gem. "Gem? You mind sticking to the personalities? Rose is supposed to be vain and don't you dare mention…) _

*Rosalie said vainly.

"Actually the movie wasn't too bad. I mean I really liked Stewart she was really good." Bella said patting Jasper on the shoulder when he rolled his eyes again.

"Actually have you seen Twilight the Musical?" Nudge piped up suddenly. Max groaned and was glad Angel wasn't around to encourage her.

Bella stared at her. "Sorry what?"

Nudge shook her head exasperated. "Twilight the Musical is really funny, I mean Edward has this really strange habit of talking to himself in the bathroom mirror. Bella's only friend is a cactus and…."

"RIGHT PEOPLE!" Bob yelled annoyed. "Can we please stick with the program! You…" Bob looked at Nudge whose eyes went wide. "Stop promoting people's parodies of Twilight." Bob turned to glare at the twilight cast. "Stop talking about the movie because you don't know it happened! And you, stop confusing Harry, the poor lad is confused enough which is why I'm bringing Ron in a scene early to give him some support."

With this speech Ron walked calmly down the white washed wall to join Harry and Charlie. He looked around cheerfully.

"Whickered! Man Harry I love this place, there's no spiders, no evil people trying to kill us and best of all there's food!" Ron pointed to a large table that appeared behind Fang and Gazzy. Their jaw dropped and stared at the table.

Harry stared at Ron and hugged him from utter relief. "God Ron I wouldn't be so sure about that second sentiment." Harry whispered trying hard to stay manly and not cry.

"Man this is really good food." Iggy said excitedly sitting down in a chair and started to eat civilized. Max actually fainted from shock, when Fang and Gazzy joined him and did the same thing, completely forgetting about the queer position they found themselves in.

"Max are you all right?" Nudge asked in concern fanning her unconscious friend.

"Alright you." Bob snapped. "Get lost you come in the next update."

Iggy looked pointedly at Bob. "I already am lost, so the only way to get rid of me is for me to be found." He grinned evilly and started eating with a knife and fork again.

Ron came over and started piling a plate. Harry wearily joined him as did Charlie because they seemed to be the only sane ones in this mad house.

Max woke up and she and Nudge started to eat aswell, once Max assesed it wasn't posious. Jasper, Rosalie and Bella hung back and Bob sighed.

"I'm not singing it." He whispered in humiliation. (_Gem smiles cruely, you sing what I make you sing) _Bob sighed, then suddenly brightened up.

"Lollypop, lollypop oh lolly lollypop, you make my heart go giddy up…you are as sweet as candy…"

"Look Harry, chocolate frogs, Bertie bots every flavored beans and…and…what is this?" Ron holds up some food.

"It's a mars bar." Harry, Charlie and Gazzy all say at the same time.

Gazzy smiles slyly. "Would you be so kind as to pass the plate of mars bars?" Ron looked over at him in surprise as if he had just seen him for the first time.

Max fell from her chair in surprise.

Bella came over and gave her a hand. Max wriggled away from her as far as the chair and table would let her.

"I'm clumsy to." Bella said knowingly. She then screamed when she found herself holding a tennis racket and Rosalie found a tennis ball and a racket of her own and then procceded to serve it to her over the table. Everyone watched thoughtfully. In a panic Bella hit the ball and let go of the racket. The ball just missed Charlie by a hair and the racket hit Fang.

"Don't worry Max, I don't really like this one." He muttered rubbing his saw jaw and glaring at Bella who blushed. Jasper snorted.

"That really is a first you know, everyone likes Bella." He explained.

Bob stared to the heavens and sung louder.

"Oh oh oh you are my sugar dandy…"

(_Gem sits back satisfied a little long yes but it can't be helped.)_


End file.
